Typically, machines, such as mining trucks are designed to carry a payload from one location to another. Generally, during loading the machine with such payload, the machine may experience a high load impact. In such cases, a frame of the machine may experience vertical forces and/or acceleration due to a weight of the payload. Other methods and systems, such as using shock absorbers have been implemented in the past to dampen these forces. Furthermore, recovery systems of these shock energies are designed to transfer the kinetic energy of the frame to either electric energy or hydraulic potential energy. However, transferring all the kinetic energy may pose challenges to the reliability of springs used in the shock absorbers, since plastic deformation might occur when the weight is beyond certain limit. Further, such designs optimized for energy recovery may also lead to a harsher ride for the machine due to sudden dampening.
For reference, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2010/0006362 (hereinafter the '362 patent publication) relates to a vehicle suspension kinetic energy recovery system that generates useful energy from the up-and-down motion of a vehicle suspension caused by roadway irregularities as the vehicle travels down the roadway. In one embodiment, a piston-type pump mounted between the frame and the suspension charges a high-pressure accumulator for driving hydraulic motors, e.g., power windows, power seats, alternator, etc. In another embodiment, electricity is generated directly by a conductor moving with respect to magnetic field as a result of the up-and-down motion of the vehicle suspension.
However, optimizing the system of '362 patent publication in order to achieve a balance between smoother rides for the machine and also effectively recover the energy may be difficult due to various reasons. For example, it may be difficult to effectively predict an impact caused due to the roadway irregularities.